This invention relates generally to storage cabinets and more particularly concerns cabinets for storing household tools.
The primary purpose of pegboard is to convert a wall surface, very often an inside garage wall, into an easily accessible storage area for hanging household tools. The pegboard is typically mounted directly on the front faces of the wall studs or, if wall board is already covering the studs, mounted on spacers on the front face of the wall board. Pegboard mounted in this fashion affords a single surface on which tools can be stored for easy access. Such pegboard systems do not create additional storage space but only make the already available space easier to use.
Rolling and floor-mounted cabinets incorporate multiple pairs of front-to-rear upper and lower channels so that multiple pegboards can slide edgewise into the cabinet and free standing posts will support pegboard at any desirable place on a room floor, but they permanently intrude into the garage or other room space defined by the walls. Pegboard ceiling panels swing down and abut the wall below but they render the normally exposed wall and ceiling surfaces both generally unusable. Furthermore, the swinging pegboard panel itself is unusable when a rolling garage door is raised on its tracks and covers the closed pegboard ceiling panel.
In sum, while the use of pegboard is long known and many efforts have been made to maximize pegboard storage space, there has heretofore been no success in conceiving a pegboard storage configuration which creates pegboard storage space greater than available wall space without decreasing available floor or room space.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a tool cabinet which increases tool storage surface area without decreasing available floor or room space. Another object of this invention is to provide a tool cabinet which converts the between-stud space covered by a section of wall board into multiple pegboard-type tool storage surfaces in the same space.